


Fake Date to Too Late

by N_B_E_L



Category: One Piece
Genre: 1000 lawlu tag grind, Disasters, Family Reunion, Funny, Humor, Love, Luffy Being Luffy, Luffy Is a Little Shit, Making Out, Multi, Smut, Stripping, Weddings, fake date, lap dance, stupid, wedding Shoe Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_B_E_L/pseuds/N_B_E_L
Summary: "Luffy-ya, this is simple. You act like my boyfriend and you get to eat anything you want there, plus I'll take you to an all you can eat buffet" Law explained to the straw hatted boy before they entered the hotel."Don't worry, Torao! I get it" Luffy beamed up at Law.The older man truly doubted this with all his might, but Luffy was all he had.Basically, Law the plan man thinks he's smart and gets a big fuck you from everyone. Luffy just goes for it and just does what he be doing.





	Fake Date to Too Late

"Luffy-ya, this is simple. You act like my boyfriend and you get to eat anything you want there, plus I'll take you to an all you can eat buffet" Law explained to the straw hatted boy before they entered the hotel.

"Don't worry, Torao! I get it" Luffy beamed up at Law.

The older man truly doubted this with all his might, but Luffy was all he had.

Luffy was a boy he had met about two weeks ago on the universities campus, and insisted on being friends with him. Law couldn't get a hold of any of his other friends, so he decided the only person he could really nab without getting made fun of was Luffy. 

He made Luffy promise to only introduce himself as his boyfriend, agree on the story of how they met, and wear a suit. Luffy was also strong, so if anything happened, he could take a punch and throw one.

It was the easiest job, although Luffy was extremely upset about having to wear fancy clothes, since he deemed them 'ugly and uncomfortable'.

Law managed to get Luffy in a black suit. He didn't force him to wear the jacket, but he was wearing a black button up vest with a white long sleeved shirt under. He wore black dress pants.

Luffy's red tie was mangled and was extremely messy.

"Luffy-ya, I told you to stop fucking fiddling around with the tie" Law quickly began fixing it. His OCD didn't let him rest for a minute in his life.

"But, it's tight, and it's choking me" Luffy whined.

Law was going to tighten it even more to see if he could stop the boy from breathing, but they didn't have time, "It's part of the deal, and I let you keep the straw hat. You should be grateful"

Luffy sulked and the both of them entered the hotel. People were everywhere. Law's family was not your average family. They did some dirty underworld business. Law used to be a part of it when he was younger, but managed to cut himself off from the business, though Doflamingo wasn't too happy about it. 

Law still kept in contact though, for old times sake. It was Baby 5's wedding. She was marrying a man named Sai, who was apparently an enemy of the family (another thing that displeased Doflamingo). 

"Ok, Luffy-ya, grab onto my arm" Law held out his arm.

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"Just do it quick!" Law hissed as he saw someone familiar coming towards them.

The man was Vergo. Law had a particular distaste for Vergo. He had always been a horrible person. Law hated him ever since he was young. The man always made things hard for him and Corazon. 

Vergo had half of a samosa stuck on his face.

"Law. Who is this?" Vergo pointed at Luffy, as if he were an animal at a zoo.

"This i-"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy! I'm gonna be the King of-" Law slapped a hand over Luffy's mouth.

"This is Luffy-ya, my boyfriend" Law introduced him quickly.

Vergo eyed the boy suspiciously, "You know better than to bring someone like this, here"

Luffy began to lick Law's hands and Law wanted to just retract in disgust, but kept his hand over Luffy's mouth.

"Oh, look. It seems like Luffy-ya needs the bathroom. We'll be going" Law didn't wait for a reply and began to push through the crowd.

"What'd you do that for, Torao!" Luffy shouted, once they were inside the surprisingly empty bathroom.

Law was at the sink in the bathroom rubbing his hands like crazy, "You idiot! You almost said you were going to be the King of Gangs! Are you crazy! Do you want to die! You have to understand where you are. This is enemy territory" Law hissed quietly, even though no one was there.

Luffy furrowed his eyebrows, "Isn't this a family wedding?"

"I can't explain. Just please don't say stuff like that. It could cause trouble" Law sighed.

Luffy tilted his head almost about to keep pushing for an answer, but decided to drop it. He wrapped his arm around Law's tattooed one and they both exited the bathroom.

The whole place was filled to the brim. They turned off the lights and began playing music. Everyone was dancing and people were having a time. Luffy had also joined in, but Law sat at one of the tables and began drinking.

"Law?"

Law looked up and smiled, "Cora"

Corazon was a tall man, but his suit made him look taller than usual. Sort of giraffe like. He tripped before taking a seat beside Law. 

"How're you doing?" Corazon asked, cheerfully.

"Good, but the studying is starting to wear me down" Law replied.

Corazon smiled, "Don't overwork yourself. Make sure to eat properly."

Law loved Corazon. He was the reason he was able to cut himself from the family without causing too many problems. Law swore to himself when he finished with school and everything, he would definitely be helping Corazon. The man was the only real family he had.

The two began talking about other things as they watched the sweaty guests dance. 

"So, about your boyfriend" Corazon began.

"What about him?" Law had brought Luffy, so the family would stop asking about it constantly, and it would enable him to have less problems. It was a win-win.

"Where is he? You brought him, right?" 

Law pointed over to Luffy, who was with Bellamy, a man who worked under Doflamingo. He was riding on top of the blonde mans shoulders and cheering. Everyone around him, couldn't help, but gravitate towards him. 

It was something Luffy did. It was like he was the disco ball.

Law chuckled a little at the thought of Luffy spinning around on a string. He seriously wouldn't put it past the younger boy.

Luffy caught Law pointing and the boy began to wave at Law, smiling. 

"He's cute! Call him over! This is the first time you've brought someone for me to meet, other than your three friends, Bepo, Penguin, and Shachi" Corazon pouted "You never tell me about anything or anyone"

Law shook his head at the father figure in front of him, who was pouting like a child, "Luffy-ya!"

Law beckoned for him to come with his hand. Luffy perked up and zoomed over to Law and Corazon's table.

"Luffy-ya, meet Corazon" Law introduced them.

"Hi, Cora! I'm Monkey D. Luffy, nice to meet ya. I'm gonna be Ki-"

Law coughed loudly.

"Oh! The pleasure is all mine. Come sit down, Luffy" Corazon knocked a glass onto the floor, accidentally. He began to panic, until a waiter came and swept it up.

Luffy bounced into a chair next to Law.

"So, how did you guys meet?" Corazon asked. 

The man just loved gossip and knowing everything that had to do with Law. He was a doting adoptive father.

"Oh! I know this one! I met him on campus and I gave him my number and we started talking! Law rejected me at first, but after awhile he came around!" Luffy grinned.

Law wanted to make it a complete lie, but Luffy was absolutely garbage at doing it, when they were practicing, so he decided a white lie was better. It was honestly how they met. They just didn't fall in love.

"That's sounds like Law" Corazon laughed "I'm happy you two are together. You seem sweet"

Law looked at the two people who were both beaming at each other. They both had the 'my smile can blind you better than the sun can', and Law was regretting he didn't get a pair of shades.

"FOOD'S COMING OUT, NOW", someone yelled out.

People were now dashing back to their tables. Luffy was pumped up already and practically flying out of his seat. 

A waiter had come to their table and handed them plates full. Doflamingo didn't play around when it came to people in his family. The food was all expensive and there was plenty for everyone .

Luffy began slurping up the food. He was, to be frank, a savage. Corazon just laughed as Luffy wildly ate. Law shook his head and tried to wipe Luffy's face off as the boy continued to stuff his face.

Law gave up after Luffy's third plate and began to eat his. He wasn't much of an eater and ended up eating half of it and leaving the rest.

"Ya gunn eaf gat" Luffy spat food everywhere.

"Luffy-ya, that's disgusting. Chew, swallow, then talk" Law wiped the table off and pushed his plate towards Luffy.

Cora was smiling at Law a little too much, "He seems perfect for you. Polar opposites, to be exact"

"I guess. He's still a pain in the ass, though" Law felt a bit bad lying to Corazon. He did tell him small lies like he ate plenty or he bought new socks, but Corazon actually seemed happy about him and Luffy.

"I'm yo pan eh ee ash do" Luffy was not even saying proper words at this point. The boy then began choking and Law began slapping him on the back, while making him drink a glass of water.

"Stop talking with your mouth full!" Law shouted.

Corazon was having a blast watching Law suffer, but he knew it was worth it (he was starting to have doubts). 

Everyone had finished eating, except Luffy, who had a waiter following him everywhere. The waiter gave him more plates of food as Luffy walked around.

The music was back on, but now they were playing couple games. Law decided to walk over with Luffy to seem less suspicious. He wrapped his arm around Luffy's waist and began watching the games.

Baby 5 was sitting in a chair facing one wall and Sai was sitting on a chair facing the opposite wall. They both had a shoe in their hand. A high heel and a dress shoe. 

"I'll be asking questions about you two and we'll see how well you two no each other. Raise the shoe up for who the question applies to the most" Dellinger announced.

Law didn't know much about the guy, but he believes he's a transexual, but he was never sure about it. 

"Who fell in love with who first?"

Baby 5 raised Sai's shoe, while Sai raised up Baby 5's shoe.

The crowd began to laugh. 

"Who scolds who most?"

Baby 5 raised Sai's shoe and Sai threw his shoe up in the air with no hesitations.

They got a few more questions and that's when the greasy part came into play.

"We heard there's a new special couple at this party and we'd like to get to know them better" Delinger smirked "Our very own, Law, and a mystery boy, please come forward"

Everyone was now looking at Law and Luffy. He gritted his teeth. Fucking Vergo. Bitch had to ruin everything, didn't he?

"Come on, don't be shy!" 

"Yeah! Go ahead!" 

Law caught a glimpse of Doflamingo at a large seat watching over everyone. He was grinning, as if he already knew what Law had gotten himself into.

Luffy was elated, he grabbed Law's arm and threw him into a chair. He grabbed Law's shoe and threw his own at Law. 

They were really going to do this.

"Ok! What's your name, first off?" 

"Monkey D. Luffy" he answered, smiling. The boy was a sponge for attention.

"Ok! Great! We have both names and let's get this started!" Dellinger began.

"Who fell in love with who first?" 

Law thought about it. It was definitely Luffy who started this little non-consensual friendship of theirs. He put Luffy's shoe in the air.

The crowd laughed, "Another contradiction!" 

Law raised his eyebrows He most definitely did not fall in love with Luffy first, in fact he never did, but they had to act like it.

"Who scolds who most?"

Law put his shoe up without a second thought. He knew he couldn't get this one wrong, since it was true.

"Who asked who out first?"

Law put Luffy's shoe up, praying Luffy would put his own up. 

"Contradiction? Again?!" Dellinger laughed.

Luffy that fucking idiot. He knew the story, yet he still fucked up this stupid shoe game.

"Continuing on, who is better at oral?"

He threw a dirty one. Law knew he would pull a fast one. This fucked family of his always had to do something dirty in one way or another.

"Is that food or something?" Luffy shouted.

The whole crowd bursted out laughing. Law was turning red, and he felt like everyone now knew Luffy was just a decoy (no one actually did, except maybe Doflamingo, but Law's self conscious).

Law slowly put Luffy's shoe up. He thought it would be the easiest way out. He didn't want to be know for thinking he was good at blowjobs. 

"A match!" 

Law was relieved, but also slightly offended, even though he knew Luffy didn't know what it meant.

"Who flirts more?"

Another greasy one. If Law was driving a car, his car would've been out of control with all the grease around him.

Law put Luffy's shoe up. It was inevitable, Luffy was more out going. It was the logical answer.

"It seems like this pair has a lot of different answers!" Dellinger laughed "Luffy, care to explain?"

"Law is the one doing all those things all the time. He breathes and he flirts, ya know!" Luffy grinned.

Law was beyond embarrassed. Did he just imply that everything Law did was flirting?

"Well, it seems this one is really attracted to Law" Dellinger was enjoying this torture thoroughly "Now, last question, who is more kinky in bed!"

Law felt like he wanted to die. He was throwing Luffy under the bus. He put Luffy's shoe up slowly, but shamefully.

"A match!" Dellinger shouted after a few tormenting minutes "It seems like this couple has it's ups and downs. But, you know what they say. Opposites attract! Now, we'll have our next couple! Doflamingo, our young boss, and Crocodile, his lover!"

Law quickly ran out of the spotlight, Luffy tailing behind.

"Luffy-ya, that was just about the most embarrassing thing I've ever been through. Sorry if you were uncomfortable" Law apologized, even though he knew Luffy didn't really care or know what was going on (as per usual).

"It's fine! I'm having fun! There's still other stuff we have to do though! Wedding's are funner than I thought" Luffy smiled.

Law was a little relieved and happy he chose Luffy. He couldn't imagine bring Penguin or Shachi. They'd never let him live this down.

The two of them talked to some other people around. Ate a bit more food. Talked a bit more. Ate a bit more. Went over to get some drinks. Played some little fun games they had set up.

Doflamingo and Crocodile's wedding shoe game was now over and the crowd had gone back to dancing. 

"GUYS WE BROUGHT A POLE ONTO THE DANCE FLOOR FOR A REASON" Law heard Diamante yell "LAW, LUFFY, GET OVER HERE"

Law was looking around to see if he could run, as fast as possible, but everyone had already turned towards them. There wasn't even a second to spare. Luffy had also taken a few drinks too many.

The boy was all in.

"I think Luffy-ya is feeling a little sick, we might just sit this o-"

"LET'S DO THIS" Luffy shouted as he held up his beer.

Cheers were heard all around and people held their drinks high to Luffy.

Law was about to grab the nearest cup, smash it, and poke it into his neck. For an experiment, of course.

Luffy was pulling Law onto the dance floor and the pole was sure as hell there. Gleaming and shimmering in the light.

"Luffy-ya, are you sure-"

"Sure- Mure, I got this" Luffy laughed.

Law was pushed down onto a seat and Baby 5 and Buffalo had taken advantage of his shocked state and tied his legs and arms to the chair. He had to watch Luffy, now.

Luffy ran and jumped onto the pole. He swung around like a monkey, no problem. It was like he was at home. 

The boy began to do some moves. Splits, flips, twirls, but then he climbed up high enough to flip upside down and had his feet on the ceiling. 

He was dancing on the fucking ceiling. People were going ape shit crazy at the move.

Luffy ripped his tie off (Law cringed a little since he spent a pretty penny on it) and let it fall to the ground. The boy was seriously doing it. 

He was stripping.

Law was still in a state of shock and his facial expression spoke thousands of words for him. 

Or maybe questions.

1\. How the fuck was Luffy so good at this?

2\. Why was he so unlucky?

3\. Why did all of his plans always get ripped into pieces and burned before his eyes?

4\. Why did Luffy actually seem extremely attractive while doing this?

Law had to endure this whole dance. The boy was stripping slowly or Law just wanted him to get out of his clothes faster. No wonder the called it a strip tease. Luffy was now down to his boxers and his straw hat, still swinging around. 

"NOW, GIVE 'EM A LAP DANCE"

Law wanted to kill whoever inspired this idea

The crowd was freaking out, now.

"LAP DANCE, LAP DANCE, LAP DANCE"

Luffy got down and smirked at Law, and oh lord, this smile was one that could only cause trouble.

The boy began to crawl over. Law only noticed now that there was a huge flat screen with someone else giving a lap dance.

It was a tutorial. 

He know knew why Luffy was so good at it, but know he knew what was to come.

Luffy got up and began to grind on Law's dick like there was no tomorrow. The older man was now having a major crisis, and his brain was trying to reboot. 

Law.exe is not responding.

Luffy's ass was round and perky. It was doing all the right stuff. The boy's hands were roaming all over Law's chest and his lips were trailing down Law's neck. Law felt a strange connection back to when he was a virgin.

Law was holding back with all his might, trying not to get a hard on. Luffy's face was red from all the drinking he had been doing. It was obvious he was having fun.

Luffy had a dopey grin plastered on his face as he did all of these scandalous actions to Law.

Law glared at Luffy trying to give him a hint to stop, but the boy just grinned even more.

By the end of the song, Law was ready to end it all, but was surprised to receive the finale of the dance.

Luffy swooped in for a kiss and was straddling Law. The younger boy slipped his tongue in and began a hot and steamy session of making out. 

People were yelling for them to get a room, and Law didn't even notice someone had untied him. He pulled away from the kiss and decided it was time to run. Law quickly picked Luffy up, and as Law made a run for it, someone handed him Luffy's clothes.

Once he retreated to the bathroom, he dropped Luffy onto the counter. 

"What were you thinking!" Law shouted.

"I wasn't" Luffy slurred, still grinning.

Law shook his head, "There's literally one hour left till we're allowed to leave, so please, PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PLEASE, DO NOT ACCEPT ANY MORE CHALLENGES OR GAMES" 

"Kay, I won't" Luffy wasn't even looking at Law. He was playing with the faucet.

"Now, get dressed. I don't want to make it seem suspicious that we left. Doflamingo would be pissed off if he thought I left" Everyone in the family had to stay till at least 12:00 A.M. It was mandatory, unless you wanted the wrath of Doflamingo upon you.

Luffy began to sloppily get dressed, and Law quickly did the buttons for Luffy, since he kept messing up.

They both got out there, and Baby 5 and Sai were doing their dance. 

Law caught a glimpse of Sai and noticed how embarrassed he looked (he had a mutual understanding). His father, on the other hand, was having a good time.

Luffy and Law watched for the time being. Law noticed a lot of people staring at Luffy, which made made him angry. They only wanted to get to know Luffy because of the dance. It must have been planned out. Doflamingo and the rest definitely wanted this to happen, as soon as they heard Law and relationship in the same sentence. 

Law slid his arm around Luffy's waist, and he glared at Bellamy, who was clearly not trying to hide his attraction. People looked away and Bellamy pretended as if he wasn't just caught.

Corazon came over and was laughing his ass off. He was drunk.

"Law! That was too funny! I know they took it a little far! But, it was cute to see you embarrassed" Corazon hiccuped.

Law just wanted this night to end as fast as possible. Corazon stayed by the both of them and chatted them up. Law drank a little more, but not too much, since he was driving Luffy and himself home. 

It was now 11:30 P.M. Luffy went back to eating when the desserts came out. Law sat down beside him at the table with Corazon. They were talking about school, work, life, the usual.

Luffy got up suddenly, "Torao! Let's go dance!"

Law gave him a look.

"Please! I promise I won't do anything! It'll just be me and you!" Luffy begged with his cute pleading round eyes.

He couldn't help it and Corazon was helping Luffy out by also begging as well. The two bastards pulled him out of his seat, and Law was being dragged to the dance floor. Corazon waved at Law happily, as he was being taken away.

He quickly checked the time on his watch to see it was 11:50 P.M. Just enough time for one dance, good byes, and adios.

As soon as they got there, Law's luck was starting to run lower than it could possibly get.

A slow song came on. 

Everyone grabbed a partner, bodies glued to each other. 

Luffy was already wrapping his arms around Law's neck with no questions asked. He did what everyone else was doing naturally. Law slowly slid his hands down to Luffy's waist, giving him time to say no if he didn't want to.

But, of course Luffy would never back down from anything.

The both of them began swaying back and fourth. Law felt as if he was at a junior high dance and his arms were as stiff as a pole, keeping Luffy a meter away. 

Luffy was looking around to see if there was anything more to the dancing.

Once again, Law's luck was running out.

The people around them were extremely lovey dovey. All of them had their bodies stuck to each other, grinding, leaning their heads onto the taller ones shoulder. 

Of course, Luffy followed through. 

His body was now glued onto Law's and he rested his head on Law's shoulder.

"This is relaxing, but boring. Kind of like yoga" Luffy remarked. 

Law began to relax and loosened up. It seemed like Luffy was comfortable with anything at this point. He let his arms bend and his hands were now clasped together behind Luffy's back.

The boy was now humming softly on Law's chest.

"I'm tired" Luffy mumbled.

"We're leaving after this or we can leave, now, if you want" Law added.

"No, let's finish this. It's comfortable" Luffy seemed like he was on the verge of sleeping.

By the end of the dance, Luffy was now snoozing in Law's arms.

Law picked Luffy up into his arms, and looked around to see people were too busy with others. He hated attracting attention. He quickly plopped Luffy into a chair beside Corazon.

He quickly said good bye to everyone. Gave his congratulations gift to Baby 5 and Sai.

Last person was Doflamingo and Crocodile.

"I have to leave, now" Law started off.

Doflamingo seemed upset, but didn't say anything directly, since he honoured the unspoken rule, "I haven't talked to you, yet. Stay a little longer, and your boyfriend. I haven't met him, yet"

"Maybe, another time" Law suggested "He's sleeping beside Cora, right now"

Doflamingo grinned, "Did you like the games?"

Law wanted to punch the man for all the suffering, he knew he was behind it all, but forced himself to smile, "Next time, I don't think I'll be participating"

Crocodile laughed, "I'll have to agree"

Law liked Crocodile to a certain extent. He was extremely funny, and was the only one who could make fun of Do flamingo without getting killed. Law quickly said good bye. He went back to the table and picked Luffy up into his arms. He hugged Corazon before leaving the hotel. 

He pulled out his keys and listened for his car's horn. 

Once he got to his car, he gently laid Luffy into the front seat and clicked his seatbelt on. Law got into the drivers seat and turned the car on. Luffy was going to stay over at Law's, since the boy was too drunk to even stay awake.

The whole ride home, Law couldn't stop thinking about Luffy.

It seemed like this little wedding party thing had awakened something in him.

He hated it.

Law glanced over at Luffy during the ride back to his place and couldn't help thinking about how cute he looked when he was quiet.

They got back to Law's place and Law picked Luffy up once more. He opened the door, walked up stairs, and threw Luffy onto his bed. He helped Luffy get out of his suit and put it aside. 

The drinks were starting to get to Law and he was feeling tired. He didn't have the physical or mental capacity to go downstairs and flopped onto his bed (without brushing his teeth!).

The next morning, Law was tangled in body parts. Luffy was clinging on like a leech to Law and was muttering stuff under his breath.

"Meat... Torao... Love..." 

The little shit was just too much for Law.

A week later, Law took Luffy out to the all you can eat buffet. They got banned from there because Luffy's ass ate too much. They ended up going to a fair on the waterfront and playing carnival games and eating carnival food.

It became a date, and Luffy ended up kissing Law. One thing led to another, and they made their relationship official the next day. 

Who knew fake dating could lead to real dating? Law still didn't know who fell in love with who first, but he really didn't care. 


End file.
